New Girl
by simisi
Summary: A High School Annie is at a new school for yet another time. All she wants is for some temporary Friends that aren't hard to let go of. But what she gets is totally beyond her expectation. First one I gotz high hopes!
1. Chapter 1

New Girl

_Pairing: Annie/OC Auggie/OC_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything. Except a beat up Caviler._

_Rating: K+_

_Genre: Romance/Friendship/adventure _

_Summary: Annie is at a new school for yet another time. All she wants is for some temporary Friends that aren't hard to let go of. But what she gets is totally beyond her expectation._

_Calm yourself,_ she thought. Annie walked up the steps to yet another new school. At 16, she was had changed schools 15 times. Now in February, she walked into a large lobby. There was a cafeteria to her right and she guessed was the school offices to her left. She turned toward the cafeteria and found an empty table and watched the other students. It seemed to her that where ever she went the students seemed to interact differently. When they were in California the girls seemed to always greet each other with squeals and hugs. Here in the Midwest it was much more subdued.

"Hey! I'm Macy!" In here observation of her knew school Annie had missed the small pixie like girl who walked up to her.

"Oh...uh...Hi my name's Annie." Macy smiled. _She seems nice, offal energetic,_ Annie thought.

"Come on, I want you to meet everyone else." Macy grabbed Annie's hand and pulled her back to toward the lobby. They stopped at a table full of kids all around, what Annie guessed as, her age.

"Guys this is Annie. Annie this is everyone." Macy looked at her and smiled. She then pointed to the person sitting to our left and making her way around the circle she said. "This is Jessica and James, The twins; Violet the tree hugger. Cliché we know. Arissa the judge, She keeps us all in line… mostly. And last but never least Jasper, all mighty protector." After she introduced them, Macy flopped down in chair and leaned over to look at Jessica's computer. Leaving Annie to stand there awkwardly.

"You can sit down you know." Annie looked over to see the dark blood boy Macy had introduced as Jasper.

"Thanks." Annie mumbled sitting down.

"Well as Mace Said I'm Jasper. Welcome to our merry horde of..."

"EVIL SKELTON PENGUINS!" The shout made Annie jump clear out of her chair and landed on the floor, flustered.

"Yo Mace, new girl, not used to your random shoutings yet." Jasper gave Macy a gentle chiding look.

"Oops!" Macy Said biting her lip and smiling innocently."I forgot!"

Annie spoke up now, "It's ok." She got up and sat back in her chair smiling at Macy.

"Good! I'll be right back!" the small girl jumped up and skipped away.

"Don't run him into any walls to day." This time it was Arissa speaking.

"Hey it happed once. Humph!" Annie watched her as she went to the front doors and looped her arm around a tall boy arm talking to him. Why did he have that white pole? He can't be… can he? Then Arissa leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"That's Auggie and a fair warning. He is blind."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did I would not work at Burger King getting pelted with fries and creeping out my boss.**

**Sorry the last one was short I wrote it was like 3 am. I may be a night owl but when you are up all day you tend to be falling asleep about then. This one should be longer. Oh by the way I am not a terribly wordy person. So my stories tend to be short sweet and to the point. Fair warning**

**NOTICE: pairing change; NOW ANNIE AND AUGGIE. Everything I write comes out Annie and Auggie.**

CHAPTER 2

_Blind? _Annie thought,_ how am I supposed to act? Do I mention it or do I leave it alone? _She did not have enough time as she had hoped to decide because Macy and Auggie were in front of her within seconds.

"Hi, this is Auggie. Aug this is Annie." Macy introduced us. Annie took Auggie's proffered hand.

"Hi, as she said I'm Annie Walker. It is my first day."

"Auggie Anderson, Your friendly neighborhood cruise director." He said with a smile. Annie chuckled. A shrill ring sounded and students began moving in different directions to what Annie thought were there classes.

"What do you have first?" Arissa asked Annie.

"Ancient Greek Roman Culture" Annie answered.

"Really, we all have that class first!" Macy tugged on her and Auggie's arms. "Annie you are going to love . He is the best teacher in the school!" Auggie, sensing her bewilderment, whispered:

"She tends to not think before she acts. "Then louder he said, "Mace calm down you is scaring the new girl."

Macy looked at Annie sheepishly "Oops! Sorry, we are here." They had come to a class room that looked like a very small amphitheater, meant to hold 30 people. There were posters and books everywhere. Annie noticed a man with neat white hair who looked like he was in his 60's. As they came in the door he walked up to them.

"How's The Horde today?" he asked.

"We are great! We have someone to introduce you to." It was Jasper who spook up this time." Annie Walker, , Otherwise known as Mr. Mick teacher of the Roman culture. Mr. Mick, Annie Walker."

"Pleased to meet you Annie, let's find you a seat and a Latin name. We give everyone a Latin name just for fun." Mr. Mick said.

Annie found herself wondering what Auggie's Latin name was. Out of all the people she had met today she was most interested in Auggie, His messy brown hair and beautiful unseeing eyes. _Whoa Girl!_ Annie thought;_ you have known the guy for all of twenty-five minutes. Get you head out of the gutter. _She shook her head as she went to find a seat. The only one left in the whole class room was right next to Auggie.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Annie asked. It was more for Auggie's benefit of knowing she was there than anything.

"Nope have a seat." He turned his head toward her and smiled. Annie smiled back and settled in to enjoy her first class, hopefully.

There were a few things that Auggie noticed about Annie Walker. First there was her perfume. A very subtle sent of citrus grapefruit. It was a lot more subtle than most girls. The next was her voice. Not to soft or loud, it was very expressive if you knew how to listen. When he had heard her talking as Macy drug them to class it had sounded bewildered. But the thing that puzzled him the most was why she had asked him why he was blind. Come to think of it she hadn't seemed to notice. _Why?_ He wondered.

"Auggie do you have your homework." Violet's voice brought him back to the present. Feeling into his folder he brought out his homework sheet.

"Here you go." He said as he handed it to her.

"You ok Aug? You seem kind of distant." Violet's voice was full of concern. She had always kind of been the caregiver of the group.

"Yeah I am fine V. Don't worry." Auggie smiled and he assumed Violet turned back around because of the rustle of fabric. Auggie turned his attention to the teacher. It was a less exciting day in the life and times of Mr. Mick's first period class. He was talking about Latin and English sentence order. Auggie had no idea how that pertained to Roman culture, but, then again he wasn't the teacher. Soon enough it was about time for the bell to ring for the next class. As he packed up he heard who he figured was Macy come up.

"Hey Annie what class do you have next?" she asked.

"Speech why?" Annie asked.

"I was wondering because I usually walk Auggie to class, But, My class is on the clear other end of the school. So I was wondering, since Auggie has speech also, if you wanted to walk with him to class?" Macy stated. Auggie just stood there. He had never now it was such a hassle. Wait a minute; Macy had math one floor up. All the sudden he had a sneaking suspicion that Macy was trying to play matchmaker. She was always nagging him to get a girlfriend. Now she was trying to set him up with a girl he had known for an hour. She was going to pay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys I have been sick forever and ended up in the hospital for a I have been a tad unproductive. And on top of that we moved and I couldn't get internet. Ugg. Missed all my semester so enough excuses for uncreative-ness (pretty sure that is not a word)**

**Disclaimer: no I do not own Covert Affairs. O me miseram!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! And Thanks to all you guys who like it. **

**Chapter 3**

Annie blinked, "Excuse me, but you want me to what?"

"Lead Auggie, of course, you two have the same class and mine is so far away, I figured you could. Please?" Macy asked sweetly. Annie would have gladly accepted if it were not for the fact Macy had suspicious glint in her eyes.

"Ok, but, were the speech room anyways?" Annie asked.

"It's down a flight of stairs and across the hall. When you get to the door with the quote about courage you are there." Macy said her face viably brightening when Annie had said she would do it. Suddenly Auggie spoke up

"Are you sure, Annie?" he asked.

"Yeah, why not? How better to get to know a new school than to lead someone around, right?" she answered with a nervous giggle.

"Awesome, well I better my stuff because the bell will ring in a minute or two." Macy said as she flitted away.

"Umm… how does this work?" Annie asked. She felt like such an idiot.

"Well, the easiest way is to hook elbows that way if you don't run into anything neither will I." Auggie could tell that she was nervous by her voice. In truth so was he. He had never had anyone lead him besides Macy and his parents. The bell let out a shrill cry.

"Come on Annie, Let's head to speech." Auggie said to Annie offering her his elbow. Annie looped her arm through Auggie's and started forward. It was a little weird for both. Annie thought it was a little weird being this close to a guy she just met. _Gosh girl, he is blind you are helping,_ Annie thought.

"Alright Auggie, we are at the stairs. You need me to tell you when to step?" Annie asked.

"Yeah that would be helpful, Thanks." _She is a natural at this, _Auggie thought as he listened to tell him when to step. Now that he thought about it may be nice to have someone besides Macy to help him out. She had a knack for running him into things when she got distracted.

"OK, we are at the end of the stairs." Annie said, "Macy said the class room right across the hall and down a floor right?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Rose's Classroom. My desk is the first on in the first row. There is an empty one right behind me maybe you could sit there."

"We are here. Whoa, you just about hit the…"Auggie heard a smack when suddenly he was pulled sharply to the ground.

"Annie did you run into the door and fall?" Auggie asked stifling a laugh. So much for her running him into things. She was paying so much attention to where he was going that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going.

"Yes I did." She said indignantly, "It is not funny." The last statement sent Auggie over the edge. He burst out laughing. He was so going to have a stern word with Macy. Annie, the poor girl, gets ambushed by Macy and then ends up leading a blind guy around the school and running into a door. Getting up He Helped Annie to her feet.

"Come on." They walked into the classroom sans the falling over part. "My desk is the first one in the first row. I think there is one behind me that is empty if you wanna sit there.


	4. Chapter 4

Speech was boring. They got an intro on persuasive speeches. Annie did perk up at the sound of partners though. That meant she would not have to do her first speech all by herself. At the end of the class she stood up and tapped Auggie on the shoulder.

"Auggie, what class do you have now?" she asked.

"I have pottery then lunch and then choir; how about you?"

"Ok" she said slowly."This is going to sound strange but the exact same thing. What are the chances?"

Auggie just smiled and Annie hooked is arm with hers, smiling. She carefully made their way through the crowed halls ways to the pottery room. Mrs. Rose graciously explained how to get their so Annie wouldn't get them lost. When they got there every one took out giant block of clay from the back room, some with a partially completed pot in their hands. Annie looked around the room and bites her lip.

"Umm Auggie? What am I supposed to do?" Annie uneasiness exposed by the tone of her voice.

"Calm down, go up to Mrs. Ryan's desk and introduce yourself. She will take care of the rest." With a reassuring grin Auggie walked toward smaller table in the back of the room. So Annie went up to who she assumed was the teacher. She was an older woman, short bond and gray hair, wearing clay streaked blue apron.

"Excuse me. Hi I am Annie walker."

"Oh hi Annie! Well first welcome to pottery class. I am sure you know what it entails. Let me take attendance and then I will show you were to get your supplies and were to put it back." Mrs. Ryan's voice was excited, as if she was so glad to see another student enjoying the arts.

"Mrs. Ryan?" a voice from behind Annie made her jump. "I can show her wear everything is. That way she can get started sooner."

"That would be wonderful! Thank you Jessica." With that the teacher turned and started to take roll. As she did that, Annie turned to see one of the pretty burgundy haired twins smiling at her.

" Come on!" she called. "Here is your big block of clay. Now this is supped to last you the semester. Don't worry it isn't that hard. Anyway, put your name on a piece of tape and stick it to one of the selves, then bring your clay and get started. Bye!" Whoa! Annie thought. That girl should be a cheerleader. She is way too peppy. To her Jessica did not seem slightly creepy like Macy; she was just slightly annoying.

"Oh well" she breathed as she made her way back to the front room. The first thing she realized was that out of the kids she meets in the lobby this morning was there. There was only on chair at that table left. Figuring it was saved for someone else she went o sit on the opposite side of another table.

"Hey Annie, what in the world are you doing way over there. Come on over." Annie looked up to see Jasper waving his hand at her. She gathered her stuff and sat at the empty seat at their table. Soon they were all laughing as Annie told about her "accident" in the hall earlier that. Annie watched as Violet whispered something to Arissa. Arissa passed the message to James and so on, until Jessica, jasper Auggie, And Macy had all gotten it. They all nodded, and Macy bounced and squealed clapping.

"I have a special announcement for everyone." Arissa looked at everyone deliberately." Annie, we have voted and if you would like we would like you to join our marry band of bizarreness." Looking at each one of them Annie, a tad sarcastically, said.

"Must you ask?"

The universal "Hooray!" was so loud Mrs. Ryan shushed them. This of course this just made them all burst out in laughter.

Annie could barely make out Violet's cryptic whisper, "Initiation ceremony tonight at The Park."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all! Have had major writer's block forever! AHHHHH! any ways feeling better and got my braces off yesterday soo yeah! Now chapter 6 Enjoy!

* * *

When Annie got to "The Park" she did not see any one at first. Suddenly she was ambushed. Someone blind folded her, not that it helped considering it was dark out any way. They led her forward and sat her down.

"Do you wish to join this society of hierarchy rejects?" Arissa's voice was slightly haunting.

"Yes" Annie answered.

"Does this band accept you?"

"We do!" the rest answered from all around her.

"Now you must pass the rite of passage." Arianna said. A glass was placed in Annie's hand. "Drink this." Annie sniffed the cup and did not smell much. So she chugged it. The second the liquid touched her tongue she almost spit it out. After forcing herself to swallow, she started gagging.

Her blind fold was undone and she saw faces of her new friends repressing laughter.

"What was in that?" Annie yelled. Everyone burst into laughter. Violet started explaining the ingredients, "Well it is orange juice milk lime juice Tabasco sauce and coco." Annie's eyes widened. "Why am I not dead" she asked.

Everyone started sharing their experience with the rite and soon they headed home.

Annie smiled as she fell asleep that night. She had a feeling that this was going to be a great year.

Over the next few months Annie grew closer to the whole group. Although she spent most of her time with Auggie and Macy, she considered Auggie her best friend. One night they were all eating Lunch when Macy ran up and stood bouncing.

" whoa! Calm down, what's got you excited?" asked giggling.

"Is she ever calm?" Jasper asked, earning a glare from Arissa,Viloet,James and Jessica. Ignoring them Macy Lanched into a story that no one could catch.

"MACY! Slow down, I have super hearing and I can't even understand what you just said" Auggie interupped. Macy looked hurt for a moment before perking up again.

" My parents invited all you over for the weekend!" she squeaked, resuming her bounceing. The was a chourus of cheers erupted from the table.

Later that night they all were gathered at Macy's house. They decided to go to The Park after they all settled in.

Macy skipped head of all of them and started swinging on the swing set. She did not notice the white van with no windows and the people eyeing the girl and her friends.

* * *

~~ O_O oh no white Van! What is gonna happen? You decide! Review and give me an idea! You will be mentioned in the next chapter~~~ Love and Bugs, Simsi


End file.
